1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole arrangement disposed in a sheath, including segments of ejectable dipoles sequentially arranged within the sheath.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German Laid-open Patent Application No. 30 15 719 discloses dipole segments of different lengths arranged in sections within a sheath. The dipole segments are ejectable from the sheath through the action of a piston. The piston, in turn, is actuable in response to a gas pressure-generating charge.
British Pat. No. 834 596 teaches dipole segments, bundled together by means of loose, thin paper, and which are then arranged within a sheath formed of reinforced paper. In addition, this patent provides that one section of the paper which directly encompasses the dipoles can to be inserted as a tail portion into the mass of dipoles, in a generally radial direction.
Finally, the British Pat. No. 834 596 sets forth that for an extraordinarily large number of circularly bundled dipoles they can be arranged in a meandering configuration interiorly of the bundle, employing one section of the sheath as a tail portion. By means of the tail portion, the mass of the dipoles are then provided in approximately two equally large quantities. Thereby, the dipole surface that contacts the air is generally approximately doubled.
For a dipole segment, arranged in a sheath, to achieve a rapid and wide cloud formation, it is necessary that the dipole segment be ejected from the sheath relatively easily and rapidly, and that subsequent to leaving the mouth of the ejecting tube, the individual dipoles separate independently. When this result is attained, a radar-relevant or detectable cloud is formed. In addition to the utility of such a cloud as a signal generator in rescue operation, the generation of such a cloud can be used to deceive target seeking radar installations.